A Hole in the Sky
by SonOfTheSky
Summary: We all know the events of Super Paper Mario, but what about our old friends in Rougeport? How did they react to this Void business? By going on an adventure with new friends, of course! But who's that weird Koopa with the blue hair... Koops/Koopie pairing


**A Hole in the Sky**

A Story by Sky "Sora" Prower

Town of Petalburg

April 19, 2008

3:26 PM

-------------------------

Koops let out a sigh as he finished signing papers. Being the mayor of Petalburg was a lot tougher than he originally thought. It had been about eleven months since his adventure with Mario, and he had won his run for mayor in a surprising landslide. At least, surprising to him. Koopie Koo said that she had known all along that he would win.

Speaking of Koopie Koo, he hadn't seen her all day. He hopped out of his chair, placed the rest of the papers in the "Signed" box, and went outside to look for her. The sky was brilliant, no clouds were in the sky at all. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled, letting all his tension fly in the wind. It felt good to have a peaceful day, since people would be coming and going quite a bit. Ever since he became mayor, the town had grown into a teeny-tiny city, making it hard for him to take care of Petalburg in the first few months, but soon afterward, it started to get easier. He had also planted a few gardens and things around the town, and the air had grown cleaner since he had become mayor, which was another reason it had grown. Smilling, he began his search for Koopie Koo.

As he walked along the path, he began to think back to his adventure with Mario. Hooktail Castle was still visible in the distance. but since she was gone, people had grown brave enough to build houses nearer and nearer the castle. In fact, the town had grown so much that the path that lead to Hooktail's castle was gone, with houses and sidewalks in its place. He wondered how Mario was doing, it **had** been a while since he'd seen him and- "Uh?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Aah!" He yelped as he turned around. There was a Koopa, wearing a green shell with pink sleeves and shorts. Koops relaxed.

"Koopie Koo, don't **do** that!" She smiled sweetly at him. "I do it because I know it freaks you out, silly!" Koops sighed and began to walk again, but suddenly stopped as he felt something in the ground.

"Koops? What's wrong?" asked Koopie Koo. Koops felt the strange thing again, and put his hand on the ground. As he felt a small shake, he grabbed Koopie Koo's hand and started running. Koopie Koo had no idea what was going on, was a bit frazzled by this odd outburst.

"Koops! Koooooops!" she said in his ear. He didn't slow down, but he did look back to tell her something she would later remember as important to their relationship. "Not now, Koopie! It's an earthquake, I felt it!" Her eyes widened. As they ran along, more and more people started to notice the ever-worsening tremors, running for safety. As the pair ran, the tremors worsened and worsened...

And suddenly stopped.

Everyone stared at the ground incredulously. How could an earthquake **that** powerful just stop out of nowhere? As the citizens of Petalburg wondered, a small black and purple hole opened up in the sky, and a strange-looking Koopa with messy blue hair disappeared...

-----------------------

Secret Meeting

April 19, 2008

4:06 PM

"BLEH-HEH-HEH! BLECK!" said Count Bleck as he warped into the Secret Zone of Castle Bleck. A single, hooded minion stood there. "Have you made sure that the dimension of the Princess is affected by the Void, asked Count Bleck." said Count Bleck. The minion nodded.

"Yes, Count Bleck. The Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed soon enough. Request permission to say a comment, sir!" He said. Count Bleck laughed. "Of course, minion, said Count Bleck."

"It was strange to begin to work for you in place of my father, but I am beginning to see why you were able to defeat Mario and not him. You have great powers and are very clever, sir. My father never tried anything different. Thank you for asking me to join you, Count Bleck, sir!" said the minion. He tossed the hood off to reveal a mean face, a single fang, and messy blue hair.

"Of course, Ludwig. You are very strong, says Count Bleck." said Count Bleck. "This meeting is over. I'm sending you to make sure that nobody in the Mushroom Kingdom starts acting up, orders Count Bleck!" said Count Bleck. Before he disappeared, he let out his signature cackle...

**"BLEH-HEH-HEH! BLECK!!"**

--------------------------------

Hello! I'm Sky "Sora" Prower (SkyPrower on Youtube). Chances are, you're probably reading my work for the first time. If your not, well, hello again. It's nice to get to know you all XD

Anyway, for those of you who have read my other stories, I should probably get to work on the others, shouldn't I? -.-b That's my sweatdrop smiley if you're confused, lol. Anyway, please **please**_please_ please **_PLEASE_** review! I would really like feedback!

See ya:3

-Sky "Sora" Prower, the Two Tailed Gaia Knight


End file.
